Oneshot: The Birth
by Iago96
Summary: continuation of what I started at the end of ASCHF. Please read & review.


Here is the latest in the Potter-Snape universe where I call the shots. Yay!

* * *

One-Shot – The Birth

"That's it, Snape! No more sex! Ever! I am going to castrate you as soon as this is over! You're sleeping on the couch from now on! If you ever touch me again I swear I will kill you!"

Severus Potter-Snape cringed though whether from his husband's words or the death grip said man currently had on his hand Poppy wasn't sure.

"You're doing so well love, carry on. Just keep breathing and push." Sev told his husband of five years.

"You are carrying the next one Severus. I swear it. Our child is going to be an only child. I am not going through this again!" Harry panted as another contraction hit.

"Ok Harry. I can see a head. Just push." Poppy shouted.

Harry pushed, hard and then the Hospital Wing was filled by cries and Harry's panting.

"It's a boy!" She called and then wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to his father.

"Look Harry. He is our son. He has your hair and thank Merlin your nose as well." He said smiling at his exhausted spouse.

"Our son. Welcome to the world Caleb Luthando Potter-Snape." Harry breathed awed. He could finally look at his son. For the past nine months he had carried him and dreamt of the day he would be able to look upon the face of his child. His name meant Faithful Love, as that was what the love of his parents was. They had been through many trials during their lives together but had stayed faithful and strong to each other.

Severus held his son gently alternately staring from his lover to his son in awe. He had never imagined becoming a father. There had not been a male pregnancy for over a hundred years. It required an enormous amount of magic and the couple had to be soul mates.

"I can't believe it. He's so tiny. He's our little boy." Severus whispered.

"He certainly didn't feel that small coming out." Harry replied sardonically.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Severus."

"…So do I really have to sleep on the couch?"

* * *

Three Years Later 

"This time I mean it, Snape! Come near me and you will wish that Voldemort had killed you! I can't believe I let you get me pregnant again!" Harry Potter-Snape was once again in the Hospital Wing with a death grip on his husband's hand. Ron, Hermione, Remus and Draco were outside waiting with the Potter-Snape's three-year old son, Caleb. Ron was cringing at what Harry was saying, remembering all the things Hermione had said to him six years ago when their daughter, Isabel, had been born.

"One last push Harry!" Poppy called.

Harry pushed and their latest child's cries filled the Hospital Wing.

"It's a little girl, Harry. Right only one more to go now. I can see the head. Push." Poppy called as she handed their daughter to her other father, Harry had let go of his hand, finally.

Severus stared at her in amazement. She was perfect. She already had tufts of black hair and he could tell by her eye colour that they would be emerald, just like her dad's. He heard Harry give one last push and his other daughter's cries filled the room. She had tufts of red hair but her eyes would be emerald green, just like her grandmother.

"Sev? Can I see them?" His husband of eight years asked breathlessly.

"They're perfect. Where's Caleb? I want him to meet his new sisters." Harry told him.

Ron, Hermione, Remus and Draco came in with Caleb, who ran over to his parents excitedly.

"Can I see?" He asked bouncing.

"Of course, little one." Severus laughed. Their son had been just as excited as them when they had told him that he was going to have sisters. They used to lie on the couch, Sev and Caleb's hands on Harry's stomach feeling the twins kick.

"They're littler than me, father." He said defiantly. "What are their names?"

"This is Lillian Asta," Severus said pointing to his red-haired daughter, "and this is Armina Adora." Pointing to his dark-haired daughter. Lillian was named after her grandmother and Asta meant 'bright as a star' and Armina Adora meant 'noble, beloved one'.

Ron and Remus were to be Lillian's godfathers and Hermione and Poppy were to be her godmothers while Draco and Blaise were to be Armina's godfathers and Minerva and Ginny her godmothers.

Draco looked at Caleb and his sisters and whispered to his husband, Blaise, "They are definitely going to have their hands full with them."

* * *

I hope you liked this and if you have any ideas for other scenarios please tell me. 


End file.
